


You Missed

by hatchetfieldperk



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma loves Paul too but also she's a brat, F/M, Fluff, Just as a treat, Mayhaps Emma doesn't hate her co-workers as much as she says, Paul loves his girlfriend, The Davidsons can have a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchetfieldperk/pseuds/hatchetfieldperk
Summary: Paul is a dumbass in love and Emma can, and will, take advantage of this.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	You Missed

“Okay, I really have to run now.”

Paul grimaced down at his watch and then looked back up to his girlfriend to offer an apologetic smile. He’d taken his lunch break early to keep Emma company at Beanie’s. She was the only one working the morning shift and it was a slower day for the coffee shop. As much as Emma liked to complain about her co-workers, she also liked to do a lot of complaining about how boring it was when none of them were around. Paul didn’t care much about the complaining though. He was always just happy to listen to her.

Currently, Emma was leaning forward with her forearms braced on the front counter, watching him with a rare soft smile as he grabbed his coffee and hurriedly checked his appearance in the reflection of the glass display cabinet where the cold, shitty pastries were kept. He half-heartedly fixed his hair and straightened his tie while she pouted at her work being undone.

It was still early and there weren’t many customers around yet to keep Emma entertained—or at least busy—so she’d deemed it okay to be a bit less than professional and kiss him for a bit longer than usual while he was there. He certainly wasn’t complaining, even if it did mean having to remember to fix himself up before he left for the office again.

“Stop fussing, you dork, you look fine,” Emma piped up after a moment of watching him.

“See you this afternoon,” he said when he was done, ignoring her teasing. Despite it, he felt bad for leaving her to her boredom—but he really had to go. He had a solid two minutes to get back to the office and get to work before Mr. Davidson came by to check on his reports. If the reports weren’t done by the time he came looking, Paul knew he’d be called into his boss’s office. On its own that wasn’t so bad, but usually Mr. Davidson could only lecture someone for a couple of minutes before inevitably getting off topic and starting to talk about his wife instead. Some of the things Paul had heard made him want to find a way to bleach his brain.

Emma was still leaning lazily on the counter once he was ready to go so he leant down to press a kiss to the top of her head, mumbling a quick “love you!”, as he did.

He’d gotten no further than a step away from the counter before he heard her angrily calling out, “Hey! You missed!”

Paul stopped in his tracks, confused by her words and by what he could have done to upset her in the last two seconds. When he turned around to see her, Emma was standing with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

Noting his blank stare, she huffed and then pouted. “You missed,” she repeated, as if he should have any idea what she was talking about.

Once more he drew a blank. Missed what? What was she talking about?

As he stood frozen, wondering what he could have done, she rolled her eyes and took three big strides towards him before grabbing his tie and pulling his lips down to meet hers.

Still confused but always happy to receive affection from Emma, Paul’s arms instinctively wrapped around her, mindful of the coffee cup in his right hand. As soon as he did, she pushed up onto her toes and melted against him, one hand snaking its way up from his shoulder into his hair.

Paul happily reciprocated, kissing her sweetly as his arms tightened around her to make sure she wasn’t putting too much pressure on her bad leg. She tasted like the coffee she must have been making herself to pass the time, much sweeter than he liked it, and the stray hair escaping her updo tickled his cheeks, but the kiss was still enough to make him forget his own name—and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

All too soon she pulled away, releasing her grip on his tie and ruffling his hair once before dropping her hand. She smirked smugly as he licked his lips and tried to catch his breath, despite her own heaving chest.

“That’s better. Teach you to try and short change me,” she grumbled, patting his chest twice and then moving back over behind the counter as a customer entered.

Suddenly reminded that other people did actually exist, Paul glanced around but quickly found that there were no other customers present. That made sense. Emma wasn’t big on public displays of affection but he supposed it was different when they were in public but there was no one around. Again, it definitely wasn’t something he was going to complain about.

Emma finished taking the customer’s order and scuffed her feet on the way over to the coffee machine, stopping long enough to flick a dish cloth in his direction when she saw that he was still standing dazedly in the same spot. “I thought you had to run,” she reminded him, smirking once more.

That did the trick to snap him out of his reverie. He willed his body to work again and glanced down at his watch.

Shit.

Emma’s laughter followed him all the way down the street as he legged it out of the shop, almost spilling his coffee all over himself as he did. Despite his worry at being late, the sound made him feel lighter.

In fact, it was almost worth the eyes on him as he came back into the office panting, with hair that he’d forgotten to re-fix and a blush that still hadn’t faded. 

Almost, but not quite. 

The kiss was what made up for that.

**Author's Note:**

> While procrastinating I stuck Paul and Emma into a prompt generator (https://prompts.neocities.org/) and the prompt that came out made me sit down and write this in one go, which i've never managed to do before! But anyways, I love them and they deserve to be soft together :)


End file.
